Where Are You?
by vegetafanic1
Summary: This is based on the song Where are you by J Roman and Saluna. Trunks is looking for his someone, while Marron is looking for hers. Will they find them? And is it each other? Check it out if you like TM!


**Where Are You**

_There's someone out there for me,_

_I know she's waiting so patiently,_

_Can you tell me her name? _

_This life long search is gonna drive me insane_

Trunks laid on his bed in his room. He is twenty-five and is president of Capsule Corp. He stared up at his ceiling. Knock! His mother walked in. "How you doing, Trunks?" she asked. "I'm fine?" Trunks answered. His mother smiled. "Ok if you're sure," his mother said shutting the door. Trunks sat up.

_How does she laugh how does she cry,_

_What's the color of her eyes,_

_Does she even realize, I'm here_

Trunks stood up and walked out of his room. "Hey Trunks" said his younger sister Bulla. Trunks walked past her. He needed to fly around and clear his mind. Trunks walked past his father. "What's wrong with him?" asked his father. Bulma shrugged. Trunks walked outside. He took off into the air. Trunks didn't have a girlfriend, but he was looking. None seemed right for him. He couldn't help but feel she was right there, but he wasn't sure. He'll follow his heart.

_Where is she, where is she, where is she,_

_Where is this beautiful girl,_

_Who is she, who is she,_

_Who's gonna complete my world,_

Trunks flew faster. He knew someone was out there for him, he just didn't know who. He slowed down a bit. He shook his head. She didn't need to be perfect. He just needed someone, he wasn't lonely, he just felt empty.

_Where is she, where is she_

_Where is this beautiful girl, _

_Who is she, who is she,_

_Who's gonna complete my world,_

If she was out there he was gonna find her. He knew he would. If there was someone perfect for him nothing would stop him from getting to her. His mother always told him "love can make you whole" that was her opinion, Trunks didn't know what to think.

_La da da da da da da, la da da da da, la da da da da da da _

Marron stared out her window. She sighed. She'stwenty and still lives at Roshi's with her parents. She had a lot of friends Trunks, Goten, Bulla, Pan, Uub, and more. Her parents were great, but she never had a boyfriend and that sucked. She wanted someone sweet and kind. Someone who could love her. She wasn't too picky. "Love finds it's way" that's what her dad always told her. She would wait for the perfect man for her.

_I'm staring out at the sky, (I see you baby)_

_Praying he will walk in my life,_

_Where is the man of my dreams? (I'm right here) Yeah yea_

_I'll wait forever, how silly that seems, _

"Marron, it's time to go" her mother shouted. "Coming Mom" Marron shouted back. Marron was wearing a red summer dress. She ran downstairs. It was Goten's twenty- fourth birthday today and his family invited the whole Z Force and their families. They walked to the car. She got in. She couldn't fly like her parents. Roshi and surprisingly Turtle got in the back with her. Her dad started the car and they were off.

_How does he laugh how does he cry,_

_What's the color of his eyes,_

_Does he even realize, I'm here_

They parked the car. Everyone else was already there. Marron got out of their car. "Hey Marron" said Goku. Marron smiled. "Hey" She walked off. (Goku isn't small he's the size he's suppose to be and he never left) Marron walked up to Goten, Trunks, Bulla, Uub, and Pan. "Happy birthday Goten" she said sweetly. "Thanks" said Goten. Trunks waved. "Hey Trunks, Bulla, Pan, Uub" "Hey Marron" said Bulla. "Hi" said Pan. "Hey" said Uub. Marron smiled. They started talking, but Marron was half way listening because she was daydreaming. She was bored. Trunks smiled at her and pointed behind him. And mouthed 'want to take a walk?' Marron nodded. They left while Bulla kept talking.

_Where is he, where is he, where is he,_

_Where is this beautiful guy,_

_Who is he, who is he,_

_Who's gonna take me so high,_

"So how's it going?" Trunks asked. "Fine" answered Marron. "You?" "Okay" Trunks answered smiling. Their parents watched them walk off. "It's kind of been boring at home" Marron stated. "Same here" Trunks stated picking up a rock and tossing it across the pond. Marron smiled. 'Trunks is sweet' she thought. 'Wait where did that come from, I couldn't like Trunks, could I?' She looked at Trunks. Trunks looked at her.

_Where is he, where is he,_

_Where is this beautiful guy,_

_Who is he, who is he, _

_Who's gonna take me so high_

'She's very pretty' Trunks thought. 'Am I falling for Marron?' He picked up another rock and tossed it. 'I mean I've always kind of liked her, but what is this feeling?' He looked back at her. She looked to the side. Trunks smiled.

_There's someone out there for me there's someone out there for me,_

_I know she's waiting so patiently (so patient),_

_Can you tell me her name can you tell me his name,_

_This life long search is gonna drive me insane,_

Marron smiled. She knew she liked Trunks a little, but standing next to him right now was making her blush. Has her feelings change? She looked back at him. He was smiling at her. She felt her cheeks turn pink. 'He has such a cute smile' she thought smiling. Maybe he was the one. 'He is cute?' she thought turning red at the thought. 'Okay he's hot' She looked at the ground. He was still smiling at her. 'What should I do?' She looked back at him.

_How does he laugh, how does he cry, _

_What's the color of his eyes,_

_Does he even realize, I'm here_

Trunks watched her look at the ground. She was acting like she was shy. Maybe Marron is the one he's looking for. He looked at the ground. That would make sense. He looked back at her; she was looking at him and blushing. Trunks smiled. "How's work been?" she asked. "The same" Trunks answered. 'She's sweet.' Trunks kept smiling.

_Where is she, where is she,_

_Where is this beautiful girl,_

_Who is she, who is she,_

_Who's gonna complete my world,_

Marron smiled. 'Trunks is so kind' she thought. She never realized that he was perfect for her, how could she be so blind? He was perfect! She likes him a lot more than she thought. How was she going to tell him? Would he think she's crazy? Or does he feel the same way? If does will he tell her? Or will she be left hanging? She stared into his blue eyes. Why hadn't she seen this before?

_Where is he, where is he,_

_Where is this beautiful guy,_

_Who is he, who is he,_

_Who's gonna take me so high,_

They stood there staring in each other's eyes. They smiled. How could they both been so blind? They were right in front of each other. Trunks slowly grabbed Marron's hand. Marron smiled. She finally found the perfect man and he was one of her closest friends. Trunks couldn't take his eyes off of her. Marron kept smiling. Trunks smiled widened.

_La da da da da da da, la da da da da, la da da da da da da_

_I kno you're out there_

_La da da da da da da, la da da da da, la da da da da da da_

_Where are you, I've been lookin all over the world baby, cuz I know you're out there, and I know it might sound crazy, but I think I love you.. _

_La da da da da da da _

Trunks placed his hands on her face. He brought his lips to hers. Marron smiled against the kiss. They found each other and that's all that matters.

**The End!**

I think I might do a songfic after this like a sequel to this story. I enjoyed writing this for you! So please tell me what you think in a review!

Vegetafanic1


End file.
